Today's computer networks consist of many computing devices exchanging data and interacting with each other. One issue benefit of computer networks is the ability to store files and documents remotely in network storage, such as cloud storage. In recent years, cloud storage has become incredibly useful for users who want to access data on multiple devices. As an example, in a business environment, corporate users often want to back up data to cloud storage, and access the data from multiple devices.
One issue that arises is security of the files. Storing data remotely inherently comes with the risk that it is accessed without authorization. Users must be able to trust cloud storage providers to keep their files secure. In fields such as law or medicine, the security of the data is of utmost importance. Thus, a solution is needed to allow users to manage data security and still access data at multiple devices.